Everything Changed
by JolinarJackson
Summary: The evening before Day 4, Jack and Ianto talk.


**Everything Changed**

_Word Count: _~ 600

_Summary: _The evening before Day 4, Jack and Ianto talk.

_Characters: _Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness

_Pairing:_ Jack/Ianto

_Rating: _PG

_Spoiler: Exit Wounds, Children Of Earth_

_Setting: _before _Children Of Earth - Day 4_

_Warnings: _Mention of canon character deaths

_Author's Note: _Written for the jack_ianto_las prompt _"Where do we go from here?"_. Fits my 5_prompts table and prompt _#3 – hey, you_.

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Torchwood _and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

Ianto wrestled open the backdoor of the old Torchwood One facility and stepped out into the cold night air. It was raining heavily, the droplets turning the dirty concrete to a shimmering surface.

Ianto huddled against the wall, protected from the rain but not from the chilly air. He pulled up his shoulders, his hands digging into the pockets of the tracksuit bottoms. He'd left Gwen and Rhys in the main room of the new Hub, discussing Gwen's pregnancy. Jack had fallen asleep on the couch a while ago, totally exhausted by his most recent deaths and thus undisturbed by their bickering. Ianto had felt the need for fresh air and had changed into Jack's discarded tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt to avoid his suit – the only suit he had now – getting wet before coming out here.

Ianto pushed away from the wall and took a few steps away from the building, letting the rain plaster his hair to his head within seconds. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, enjoying the quiet after the last few days, the fresh, clean smell of rain and the simple act of just existing.

He wasn't surprised, not overly so, when he heard the hinges of the door squeak. A few seconds later, two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back into a firm chest. Ianto let his head fall on Jack's shoulder and turned it to the side to breathe him in: pheromones and wet skin.

"Hey, you," Jack whispered in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

Ianto kissed his neck. "Hey," he answered.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked. "You've been quiet during dinner."

Ianto sighed. "No, I'm not alright," he answered. Jack's lips brushed his temple soothingly. Ianto explained, "I think this is it. The end."

"Don't say that. We've not lost, yet."

"Yet?" Ianto echoed in disbelief. He turned around and buried his face in Jack's neck before looking at him earnestly. "We lost everything. Tosh, Owen, Myfanwy and the Hub. They want to kill us. However this ... invasion will end, we lost already, Jack. It's just a matter of how much. Everything changed and ... I have no idea where we'll go from here." He was glad that it was raining. That way, Jack wouldn't be able to see his tears.

Jack's hand cupped his cheek. "This isn't the end," he said as if he could will everything evil away with those words.

Ianto shook his head and cradled Jack's face in his palms. "Just let me ... just accept for a minute that it might be." He waited for Jack to protest but Jack didn't answer, so Ianto continued, "If it is ... I want you to know ... I want ..." He closed his eyes and swallowed, tightening his grip on Jack's head to stop his hands from trembling. "I want to tell you ... I lo-"

He was cut off by Jack's lips sealing his. Jack's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He tasted like rain and tears. Ianto wasn't sure if it were his tears he was tasting or if Jack had started to shed his own. Jack leaned his forehead against Ianto's and stared at him desperately. "Don't." His hand brushed through Ianto's wet hair and tangled in the strands. "It sounds like 'goodbye'. This isn't goodbye." He closed his eyes and pushed even closer. "Ianto Jones," he whispered hoarsely, "this is _not_ goodbye."

Ianto bit his lip and shook his head. "Nevertheless-"

"I know." Jack nodded, kissed Ianto's cheek and forced a smile. "I know you do." He wrapped Ianto up in his arms. Ianto leaned against him, breathing in the smell of the greatcoat, now stronger than usual because of the rain and slightly different because it was a new coat.

He didn't ask Jack if he loved him, too. He didn't have the courage. Instead, he just stood there in Jack's arms, letting the rain beat down on him, and wondered what the next day would bring.

END

07/11


End file.
